


Deeper

by Random_Gay_Writer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Past Bad Relationships, Merlin and Roxy live, Post Golden Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Eggsy says no to a mission for the first time in his career, but it isn't for the reason Merlin assumes.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Deeper

"Merlin, I ain't doin' this mission, mate." Eggsy informed the older man as he came into his large office.

"Galahad," Merlin spoke as he looked up from his computer to take in the man before him.

Eggsy looked good in his suit, though it was a bit more comfortable since he was having a day at the office. There was no tie to be seen, but they both knew the new Arthur wouldn't care too much, and he had his tablet with his mission details resting on his hip. Merlin was honestly a bit surprised because Eggsy had never turned down a mission before; even when he wasn't a huge fan of the mission he had done it with minimal complaining.

“Lad, I’m sure he’s not your type, but our research shows ye should have the best luck of any agent in getting him to bed. He has shown a liking for men of your build and age.”

”Nah, it ain’t that, Merlin, he looks well fit,” Eggsy chuckled softly as he looked down at the picture on his tablet before turning a bit more serious. “But I ain’t doin’ any more honeypot missions, ever.”

That made Merlin even more confused. He knew the younger man wasn't puritanical about sex, hell, he had seen him have sex with a Swedish princess. However, once the tech expert thought about it, Eggsy had gotten into a committed relationship with the woman after that. Though they had amicably split eventually, his life as a super spy and her life as ruler of a kingdom meant they could barely see each other and soon found that it was unfair to both of them to continue, it had still been a loving and committed relationship.

"Eggsy, lad, I understand your trepidation to undertake this task, but it is a vital-" Merlin started to say, well practiced in explaining why a mission was needed for spies who either had doubts or thought it was below them.

"How many people have lied to you to get sex?" Eggsy cut him off to ask.

Merlin raised a brow but didn't reply, it didn't seem like the pause given was meant to be filled with an answer.

"How many people have lied to you? Told you you was worth it? Told you they believed ya? Told you that you was safe? That you could trust 'em? That they would never do what those other people did to you? That they loved you?" He asked the man before him, voice soft but serious.

There was another pause before Merlin answered.

"Never." He admitted to the younger man.

"Then you don't know how shit it feels. You don't know what it's like after they roll off and fuck off. If you real lucky they tell ya you're great but they just real busy right now... if you ain't lucky you worry what you did to make such a great person leave." Eggsy told Merlin, hurt in his eyes that he didn't let travel any further. "I ain't gunna let meself be like that, bruv. Not for a mission, not for a night, not for an hour, not for a minute. I'm not gunna be that person, not even for pretend."

Merlin was pinned by the seriousness and vulnerability that Eggsy was showing. The man didn't usually talk much about his life before Kingsman, but it didn't take a spy to know he had been through some bad things.

Merlin found himself nodding at that, straightening a few papers on his desk before looking back up at Eggsy.

"Ok, I'm sure the mission can be rerouted. I will talk to Arthur to finalize it."

"Merls, I's just me, innit? You can just call him Harry." Eggsy told him with a chuckle, trying to clear the heavy air from the room.

Merlin gave a small smile and nodded at that, adjusting his glasses.

"I will talk to Harry tonight." He assured.

"Thanks, Bruv." The younger man smiled before heading out of the room.

Merlin watched the man leave before sending a message to Harry that he needed to speak with him. He knew the new Arthur wouldn't be back for a few hours since he was in a meeting off the property, but his old friend would give word when he was back.

Merlin tried to work but his mind kept wandering to his conversation with the new Galahad.

Some part of him knew that they would have some conversation about him not doing a mission, but the older male never thought it would be over a honeypot mission. He was aware of some that thought honeypot missions were predatory and outdated, which he personally agreed with and was why there had been less and less of them over the years. Especially since Harry took over, they had only done as few of them as possible. Merlin was somewhat shocked to realize that in most circumstances what they needed was able to be accomplished through other means, though as he thought back on it he wasn't surprised.

Chester had been rigid and, honestly, more than a little sexist. His view of men and women had been distasteful at best. Things were changing quickly and for the better, Merlin thought at least.

Eggsy had an absolute right to refuse a mission, all Kingsman did. It still just struck Merlin that this was where his foot got put down, this was what made him open up, this was something so important to Eggsy that it could not further. It made the tech expert's heart ache to even have a passing thought of what the brave young man had had to go through in order for him to feel so strongly about this.

Eggsy had been through more hardships and pain than any one person should have to go through, Merlin decided, but there didn't seem to be anything he could do to right the situation. He would tell Harry that they would need to figure out an alternate route of action to the information they needed from the target, but past that he was unsure. He wanted to help Galahad, he was just unsure how. He had a thought of helping him to find a therapist, though he did have to wonder if the younger man would follow through with it. He could say it was an evaluation safety measure... but he really didn't wish to lie to someone so important to him.

”Hamish.” A gorgeous voice broke the man out of his thoughts.

He looked up as an easy smile spread over his lips.

”Roxanne.” He greeted back.

Things had been different between them since the events with the Golden Circle, since Roxy had saved Merlin’s life.

It had been sheer coincidence, or luck if one believed in such a thing, that Roxy hadn’t been in her home at the time of the attack.

She was returning from a shopping trip to get a few things to surprise her bed companion with in the morning, when the missile hit.

She had been thrown back into a wall from the force of it. She had a concussion and was out for a full day, but she had survived... a fate the woman who had been sleeping in Roxy’s bed, unaware of her lover’s departure, had not been able to share.

The explosion along with being a member of a secret society meant getting a DNA match from the scene was nearly impossible. Pieces of a young woman with blonde hair were found amidst the rubble, and since Roxy lived alone, it was assumed to be her.

That assumption in combination with her being unconscious under debris when Eggsy and Merlin met, meant her death was set in stone on every record.

She had finally woken up and crawled out of the debris to find the ruined state of her home. She tried to contact anyone at Kingsman, but that also proved near impossible.

By the time she had found a way into Kingsman, Eggsy and Merlin were already in America.

She soon found out which few people were still alive and got to work getting to them, following their journey to America days behind them.

She got to Poppy’s Island shortly after them but had a tougher time getting to where she needed to be. She saw and heard Merlin getting ready to sacrifice himself and began sprinting as fast as she could.

She full on tackled him off the mine, using her body weight to roll them away from it. It exploded and sent debris all around, knocking them both unconscious and giving them some bad burns and scrapes, but leaving them alive.

After they came to, they leaned on each other as they stumbled up to see what had become of their friends.

Eggsy and Harry were elated to see their friends alive, as were Roxy and Merlin. They left the island together and got to work rebuilding Kingsman once more.

Only three other people alive knew of Roxy’s living status, so they kept her death on record. She was kept on as a ghost agent, their secret weapon since she technically didn’t exist anymore.

All four of them had grown incredibly close after that, but Merlin and Roxy had become the closest. They never said it aloud, but it was clear they were each other’s best friends. Harry and Eggsy took their dethronings in stride, genuinely happy for the comradery they had found.

"I was coming to ask if we were still on for catching a film tonight, but you look like your thoughts are deeper than a grave." Lancelot commented with a soft chuckle, though there was worry in her eyes.

"Sorry, lass, just a bit caught up in my head. I am perfectly on board to see a film with ye tonight." He assured with a fond smile.

"What's going on in your head?"

"Just a conversation I had with Eggsy earlier."

"Eggsy? Is he ok?" She asked worriedly.

"He is fine." Merlin promised, motioning for her to take a seat.

She moved to sit across from him, leaning forward with interest to hear what he had to say.

"I assigned him a mission and he refused it, which ye are all allowed to do, of course. His reasoning for refusing is just... stuck in, I guess."

"I know there's a measure of privacy regarding mission assignments, but can you tell me what type of mission it was?" Lancelot wondered, sitting back in her seat.

"It was a type of mission that most, including myself, think shouldn't be commonplace in this new age." He answered her simply, picking up his pen to write a few notes.

Roxy immediately understood what he meant by that and nodded.

"Can't say I blame him for turning it down." She commented. "Will it still be able to be completed?"

"Yes, I have been able to figure out an alternate plan and have already sent the details to Galahad."

"I'm glad it could still get accomplished." She nodded before looking at her friend curiously, her eyes doing that penetrating thing that made him feel like she could see his soul. "Why has his reason stuck with you?"

Merlin laughed softly and looked at her with a hint of a smile curling the corner of his lip.

"If I knew then I could make it not stick with me." He informed her.

"Very astute observation." She commented back playfully. "I think I have an idea of why."

"Oh, ye do?" He gave a soft chuckle and straightened his back. "Care to share, then?"

She opened her mouth to reply, cocky smirk firmly on her lips, when Harry's voice came over the computer.

"I'm back, Merlin. I'll brew some tea while I await your arrival."

"Aye, I will be there soon, Harry." Merlin told him back before turning to Roxy. "To be continued." He told her in a voice that was mostly a promise as he stood and straightened his shirt.

She just smirked and gave him a small salute. Merlin kept his smile to himself as he headed out, going right for Harry's office.

He gave three commanding knocks and was immediately called in.

"Merlin, lovely to see you. What can I do for you?" Harry wondered of his friend.

"Eggsy refused his honeypot mission, I reworked it so we could still get what we needed through an alternate route. I think it's time we get rid of those missions all together."

"Oh, well then, have you talked to Lancelot about it?" The new Arthur wondered, taking a seat at his desk.

Harry may be Arthur but everyone knew nothing really happened without being talked over by all four parties, Kingsman as it was had become their creation together, a collection of all of their hard work and dedication.

"Briefly, I told her of Galahad's refusal and she seemed to agree with his feelings on it."

"Well then... it seems the decision has been made. Have you gathered some data on how that will affect our missions going forward?"

"Yes, it is not finished yet, but I am working on it. I can have it on your desk by Monday."

"Thank you, Merlin, I appreciate that. Is Eggsy still taking the reworked mission then?" Harry wondered as he took his tablet from his drawer and pulled up the mission details.

"Yes, he leaves next Tuesday, it should only be a two or three week mission."

"Good. If that is all, I need to have a video call with Gawain."

"That is all, I will see you later, Harry. Try not to scare the man too much, he needs to help me tomorrow with weapons training." Merlin chuckled some.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry assured with a playful smile of his own.

Merlin simply nodded before heading out again, letting the smile drop from his lips once he left the office and made the trek back to his office.

He was almost there when Eggsy nearly ran into him, the man had a wicked smile on his face that reminded Merlin of when he first met him, when he was still that young man without the world on his shoulders.

"If Rox asks, you haven't seen me." He told Merlin before going past him quickly, turning the corner before Merlin could faintly hear shoes running at top speed.

Merlin was a bit confused but just shrugged and kept walking forward. After only a few steps however, Roxy came around the corner with a bright smile on her lips. It fell some to be a bit more embarrassed when she saw her friend.

"Hey, have you seen Eggsy? I thought I saw him come this way." She asked, panting softly but hiding it well.

Merlin turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What are ye two doing, Lass?" He wondered, making her blush more.

"We're... playing a bit of a game. Eggsy was talking about putting JB in the kennel while he's gone for his mission but I said I would watch him. Eggsy doesn't want to put me out by taking care of two dogs, especially since JB is kind of spoiled but I assured him I'd be ok. So if I find and tag him within the hour, he'll let me watch JB."

"Well, I wish ye the best of luck, lass." Merlin chuckled some and nodded.

She gave him a small head bow before taking off again in search of Eggsy. Merlin had to sigh some at their energy, remembering his own youth where he had that energy. He went back into his energy to work once more.

Merlin's day finally ended and headed out of his office to the garage.

"Oi, ya fuckin' piece o' shite!" He heard Eggsy's distinct accent yell out angry after he got into the garage.

A small smirk curled his lips and he went in search of the young man. Merlin had to take a deep breath to calm himself when he turned a corner and saw Eggsy.

The man was under his Kingsman issued car, his jacket hanging out of the passenger side window. He could only be seen from the waist down, his feet on the ground with his legs spread wide. His body would slowly move and shift some as he worked, causing Merlin to think of his own body between those two legs, making the man move that way. He turned his head to the side and took another deep breath while thinking about the binder of stupid requests he had in his desk to take away his arousal.

"Having problems, lad?" Merlin was finally able to speak.

Eggsy moved out from under the car and looked at Merlin, panting slightly with a small smile on his face.

"Hey mate, didn't hear you come in."

"I assume due to your row with the car." The older male commented, tone level but playful look in his eyes giving it away.

"Yeah, the stupid thing ain't workin' right." Eggsy huffed. "I think the shite tubes are giving up again."

"Ye realize we have entire team that repairs the vehicles, correct?"

"Nah mate, that's weak. I can handle it, I just need to figure out exactly what's wrong."

"I'm sure that can wait until tomorrow, it's late. Come on, lad, I'll give ye a ride home." Merlin offered, motioning Eggsy come with him before he started heading to his car.

He knew if he stayed, Eggsy would try to talk him out of it, and the man was quite tired. So he didn't give the younger male an option.

Eggsy smiled some at that and followed the older man to his own sleek car.

"Love it when ya get all commanding, guv." Galahad smirked playfully as he slipped into the passenger's seat.

"I'm glad I can be of some use." Merlin commented dryly, starting the car. "Ye can turn on whatever ye wish." He informed the agent beside him, motioning vaguely to the radio while he took off out of the garage.

"Thanks, Mate." Eggsy smiled and happily turned it to a classic rock station.

He then sat back in his seat, nodding along to the music while watching out the window. There was a silence between the two of them, but neither was in a rush to fill it. It was comfortable and nice, Eggsy liked not being forced to talk or compelled to fill space. He liked just being able to be.

After they finally got topside, Eggsy sat up a bit straighter without even really realizing it.

"Ah, man, look at tha' adorable pup." He beamed, leaning closer to the window when they passed a woman walking husky.

"It does seem to be a very good dog." Merlin nodded after a small glance over. "Speaking of, did Lancelot ever catch ye to watch young JB?"

"She told ya about tha'?" The younger male chuckled, proud smile taking over his lips. "Nah, mate. I's too quick for 'er."

"I do not doubt that. Ye know lad, the kennels are state of the art but they do miss the warm element of a loving companion. Why the reluctance to let Roxy watch him? I'm sure she would do him justice."

"Of course, bruv, I know she would." He assured the older man, turning to him to try to make sure his sincerity was known. "She just got so much to do all the time. I don' wanna add takin' care of another dog to her, right?"

"But if it is something she wishes to do, what is the harm?"

"Her gettin' too caught up in takin' care of him and she isn't on the ball for her next mission." Eggsy suggested.

"Lancelot would never slip in such a way." Merlin reminded him with a small raise of his brow.

"I know. Jus' a precaution, really." Eggsy assured. "It's easier if he is just with someone who doesn't have another dog, innit?"

"If that is your assertion, than why not ask another to watch after him?"

"Right, like who? All other agents have a dog, and Harry is fuckin' Arthur, he's too busy."

"I have no dog and the space, both at home and in the office, to accommodate one." The tech expert informed the younger male.

He hadn't meant for it to be an offer, his mouth had just continued talking and here he was, offering his home and time to watching his comrade's dog. Merlin didn't rescind the offer, he wasn't against it in any way. He quite liked JB and thought Eggsy had trained him well.

Eggsy only looked incredibly shocked by the offer for a few seconds before he collected himself, playful grin in place over his lips.

"Wot? You offerin' ta watch JB for me?" He asked, sounding playful and a bit cocky.

"I believe so, I was aware of your accent slipping but I didn't think it extended to the ears as well." Merlin commented dryly, not looking away from the road.

Eggsy couldn't help but smirk slightly at that, not letting it get him down since he knew Merlin wasn't angry or annoyed.

"Thanks, Merlin. I appreciate that, mate." He smiled, reaching over to pat Merlin's shoulder.

"Ye are quite welcome." The older male nodded his head, pulling up to Eggsy's home.

"You able to come in so I can tell you about JB? I'll even make you a fancy drink." Eggsy offered playfully.

"Sorry, lad, another day. I have plans with Roxanne tonight and need to go home and prepare."

"Alright, no problem. Another time." Galahad assured with a shrug, unbuckling his seatbelt.

He seemed to consider something for a moment before he leaned over to kiss Merlin softly. He didn't swoop him so Merlin had a few seconds to process the move. it shocked him but his body moved of its own accord to meet the younger man. He was still shocked, but happily kissed Eggsy back.

The kiss was soft but sweet, Eggsy was stunned by what a good kisser Merlin was, while Merlin was surprised by the softness of Eggsy's lips. If his brain was working properly he would have made a mental note to ask Eggsy if he used those lip scrubber things he had heard Roxy talking about. As it were, his brain was not working properly. All he could think about was the man before him, his warmth, the scent of him, the feel of him against Merlin.

Merlin rested his hand on Eggsy's jaw to help steady himself, humming idly in contentment. The moment was amazing and pure, something Merlin had not had in a very long time. It felt right, time felt paused, the world felt like it had been waiting for this moment to start spinning again.

Eggsy pulled away first, idly licking his lips and taking a small breath in before letting his eyes flick up to meet Merlin's.

"That was..." Merlin started, having to stop to clear his throat as his arousal was threatening to show itself in his voice lowering. "I hope ye don't think that was needed to thank me for watching over JB." He found himself saying, trying to get his wits back together.

"Nah, it weren't for that." Eggsy assured, cocky smirk back in place as he opened his door. "See you at work, Merlin."

And with that he got out of the car, closing the door behind him before trotting up to his home. Once his door was unlocked and he stepped inside, he turned back to wave bye to Merlin. The older male waved it in return before taking off for his own home, still struck by the sudden kiss. His lips still felt tingly and warm, which probably explained the smile that curled his lips. It was certainly going to be interesting going forward, and his mind was working furiously on its own to think of what would happen when Eggsy returned from his mission and came to Merlin's home to collect his dog.

Only time would tell it seemed, not that that would stop Merlin from wondering... or fantasizing.

**Author's Note:**

> This may get a second chapter that's explicit if that is something that seems wanted, I just couldn't figure out how to work it into the flow of this part without making it ridiculously long.  
> If you have a thought about it getting a second chapter with gratuitous gay sex, let me know in the comments.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
